


The End

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Helena has confessed. What lies in their future?
Relationships: Altera | Saber/Helena Blavatsky | Caster
Series: Altera and her Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267829
Kudos: 12





	The End

The wind blew slowly, surely, moving wisps of purple across Helena’s vision. Why had she done that? Altera had looked so pitiful, like she was afraid that Helena would leave. Blavatsky had done what her heart had told her to do. And now she was paying the price.

“I still have to go cook for them.” Blavatsky came to a realization. She felt dread in her heart, but she pushed forward. Running away was not what she should be doing. Besides she had tasted Altera’s cooking before, and she would not let those girls suffer again. 

-

“We’re home.” The door clicked open and the group walked in. Altera made a silent prayer in her heart, a sorrowful look painted on her face. Ringing sounds of her own heartbeat echoed in her ears, blood thundering through her skull. Silent footsteps cut the noise and a figure poked her head into the hall.

“Welcome home.”

“Hey, Miss Blavatsky, what’s for dinn-” Jeanne eagerly stepped forward, but was quickly pulled back by Jack and Nursery. “Come on Jeanne, let’s go play.”

“But I want to know what’s for dinner.”

Nursery gave Jeanne a look. “Let’s go play.”

Altera and Helena were left alone in the hall. Altera stared at the floor uncomfortably. Blavatsky sighed. “Do you want some tea?”

-

The tea had gotten rather cold. Both cups were still full, the fidgeting arms of the girls held close to their sides. Helena sat as still as she could, her hand straying occasionally to her hair, pushing the strands to one side or another. Perhaps she did not know much, but Helena knew that this was not her time to talk. The silence continued.

“Um... Thank you for what you said. I-I appreciate it very much but...” Altera’s eyes remained down turned refusing to look at Helena. “I can’t return your feelings. I’m sorry.” The silence was palpable, and Altera felt her shaking intensify. Where was the anger, the sadness, why only silence? The girl cast her eyes up slowly, trepidation slowing her at every step.

“It’s okay.”

Helena simply smiled at the trembling girl. 

“It’s okay.”

-

The clink of metal on plates was the only sound that could be heard at the table. Three pairs of nervous eyes darted back and forth from the two downturned figures. No one spoke. 

-

“Make sure to brush your teeth Jack, and Nursery, don’t stay up too late playing with Jeanne.” Voices chattered in the other room. Altera sat all alone in the kitchen, absently tapping her finger against the table. Tap. Tap. “Bye Miss Blavatsky!” Chimed three voices and Altera was gone, running to the door. 

“Wait!”

Helena’s delicate wrist felt warm in Altera’s grasp. “Wait.” Surprise dotted Helena’s face, contrasting the tears flowing down her face. The only thing Altera could do was watch, as Helena wrenched her hand back. Their eyes locked for one second, two seconds. Turning her face away, Helena ran to the stairs, her back taunting Altera the whole way.

-

Altera laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. The image of the purple haired girl haunted her, making sleep difficult. She had made Helena sad, hadn’t she? That was the last thing she had wanted. She was scared though. She … loved Helena. That was scary. What if she left? What is she ran away? She had today. Was she going to come back? No, no, no, no. Please don’t leave, please don’t go. Please. Please.

-

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Altera looked over from her seat at Helena. It hurt. It really hurt. But she was the one who had driven her away. This was her fault again.

Helena started to pack her bags, carefully stowing each item. Altera could hear her own heartbeat again, each pounding shouting the same thing. She’s leaving. She’s leaving. Each breath came shallow, ragged. The world spun as her shaking hands grasped at air. “No.” The word was barely more than a whisper. The world rotated as Altera crashed to the floor, her mind barely registering the cold floor. Gasp after gasp of air racked Altera’s body.

“It’s okay. Breathe.” Slender arms wrapped around Altera. “ In … out. In … out.” They set her slowly back unto her chair, delicately as if handling a treasure. “In … out. In … out. You’re doing great. In … out. Concentrate on your breathing.” Each breath came easier, came slower, calmer. Helena smiled quietly at Altera. “There. You did great. You’re fine now.” The tranquil smile radiated down on Altera. For the first time in a very long time, Altera felt her composure break. Tears flowed down her cheeks, while she buried her head into Helena’s side.

“Please don’t go. I’m so sorry. I’ll go out with you so please don’t go. I promise you I won’t chase you away so please stay with me.”

Those delicate arms wrapped around again, their comforting warmth enveloping Altera. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Altera pulled Helena in even closer. “I don’t need you to date me to stay with you. Even if you broke me apart and scattered me across the world, I’d pick myself up and return to you. Someday, if you look back on me fondly then that’s enough for me. So until the day you decide you don’t need me, I’ll be here, and even then I’ll still stay by your side. Girlfriend or not, your my friend. I won’t abandon you.” Altera began to cry harder.

-

“I was surprised yesterday. But when you confessed, I realized that I was really happy. That … scared me.” Altera sipped on the milk that Helena had gotten from the vending machine, while Helena stood close by listening. “Then after dinner, I thought you had run away from me. I thought.” Taking a big breath Altera continued. “I thought you were going to abandon me too. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” The small girl maneuvered herself beside Altera, placing her arm around the girl. “I was just a little sad yesterday. I would have come back.”

“I know, it’s just … I… “

“Don’t worry. It’s okay to have concerns sometimes.”

The conversation died as it had many times in the day before. The silence was comfortable draping a warmth over the cuddling girls.

“Helena?”

“Mhmm?”

“Would you go out with me?”

-

That day, both Altera and Helena picked the girls up. They held hands the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading!  
> So I was looking through my old works and I came across the original version of this. As I looked through it I realized I really hated it. The writing felt clunky and everyone acted out of character. So I re-wrote it! Yay! I really like this version so much better than the old one. It just is a lot better. Anyway, sorry for posting this so randomly, but I still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
